Kobold
Kobold, 1st-Level Warrior Size/Type: Small Humanoid (Reptilian) Hit Dice: 1d8 (4 hp) Initiative: +1 Speed: 30 ft. (6 squares) Armor Class: 15 (+1 size, +1 Dex, +1 natural, +2 leather), touch 12, flat-footed 14 Base Attack/Grapple: +1/-4 Attack: Spear +1 melee (1d6-1/×3) or sling +3 ranged (1d3-1) Full Attack: Spear +1 melee (1d6-1/×3) or sling +3 ranged (1d3-1) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: — Special Qualities: Darkvision 60 ft., light sensitivity Saves: Fort +2, Ref +1, Will -1 Abilities: Str 9, Dex 13, Con 10, Int 10, Wis 9, Cha 8 Skills: Craft (trapmaking) +2, Hide +6, Listen +2, Move Silently +2, Profession (miner) +2, Search +2, Spot +2 Feats: Alertness Environment: Temperate forests Organization: Gang (4-9), band (10-100 plus 100% noncombatants plus 1 3rd-level sergeant per 20 adults and 1 leader of 4th-6th level), warband (10-24 plus 2-4 dire weasels), tribe (40-400 plus 1 3rd-level sergeant per 20 adults, 1 or 2 lieutenants of 4th or 5th level, 1 leader of 6th-8th level, and 5-8 dire weasels) Challenge Rating: ¼ Treasure: Standard Alignment: Usually lawful evil Advancement: By character class Level Adjustment: +0 Kobolds are short, reptilian humanoids with cowardly and sadistic tendencies. A kobold’s scaly skin ranges from dark rusty brown to a rusty black color. It has glowing red eyes. Its tail is nonprehensile. Kobolds wear ragged clothing, favoring red and orange. A kobold is 2 to 2½ feet tall and weighs 35 to 45 pounds. Kobolds speak Draconic with a voice that sounds like that of a yapping dog. Combat Kobolds like to attack with overwhelming odds—at least two to one—or trickery; should the odds fall below this threshold, they usually flee. However, they attack gnomes on sight if their numbers are equal. They begin a fight by slinging bullets, closing only when they can see that their foes have been weakened. Whenever they can, kobolds set up ambushes near trapped areas. Light Sensitivity (Ex) Kobolds are dazzled in bright sunlight or within the radius of a daylight spell. Skills Kobolds have a +2 racial bonus on Craft (trapmaking), Profession (miner), and Search checks. The kobold warrior presented here had the following ability scores before racial adjustments: Str 13, Dex 11, Con 12, Int 10, Wis 9, Cha 8. Challenge Rating Kobolds with levels in NPC classes have a CR equal to their character level -3. Kobold Characters Kobold characters possess the following racial traits. * -4 Strength, +2 Dexterity, -2 Constitution. * Small size: +1 bonus to Armor Class, +1 bonus on attack rolls, +4 bonus on Hide checks, -4 penalty on grapple checks, lifting and carrying limits ¾ those of Medium characters. * A kobold’s base land speed is 30 feet. * Darkvision out to 60 feet. * Racial Skills: A kobold character has a +2 racial bonus on Craft (trapmaking), Profession (miner), and Search checks. * Racial Feats: A kobold character gains feats according to its character class. * +1 natural armor bonus. * Special Qualities (see above): Light sensitivity. * Automatic Languages: Draconic. Bonus Languages: Common, Undercommon. * Favored Class: Sorcerer. * Level adjustment +0. Category:Canavar